Nocturno deseo
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Basada en el poema de José Asunción Silva, Nocturno. Neji visita en las noches a Hinata, su adorada prima, mientras ésta duerme, recitando entre pensamientos lo mucho que la ama... y la desea.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Yo sólo escribo historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Nombre: Nocturno deseo.**

 **Pareja: NejiHina.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Universo Naruto.**

 **Crack fic.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Escribí este one-shot en base al poema "NOCTURNO" del poeta y escritor José Asunción Silva, poeta colombiano. El poema está basado en su hermana, y sus deseos (se puede decir incestuosos por lo que he leído en internet) por ella.**

\- Pensamientos.

\- _Versos del poema._

* * *

 **Nocturno deseo.**

Te deseo...

 _Oh dulce niña pálida, que como un montón de oro_  
 _de tu inocencia cándida conservas el tesoro;_

Cada parte de ti, cada gesto, cada mirada, incrementa este sentimiento que por ti crece...

 _a quien los más audaces, en locos devaneos_  
 _jamás se han acercado con carnales deseos;_

Y en las noches, cuando todos duermen, entre habitaciones me muevo hasta llegar a donde tranquilamente duermes tú, y te observo...

 _tú, que adivinar dejas inocencias extrañas_  
 _en tus ojos velados por sedosas pestañas,_

Cada parte de tu cuerpo, pura y sensual provoca en mí los más oscuros deseos, de poseerte, de hacerte mía, de llevarte lejos donde sólo estemos tú y yo...

 _y en cuyos dulces labios abiertos sólo al rezo_  
 _jamás se habrá posado ni la sombra de un beso..._

Observo tu rostro, tu piel de porcelana, observo tu largo y oscuro cabello tan sedoso y de un aroma tan dulce... oh, y tus labios, de forma perfecta, color rosa, deseosos de dar su primer beso...

 _Dime quedo, en secreto, al oído, muy paso,_  
 _con esa voz que tiene suavidades de raso:_

No soporto estar así, tan cerca de ti pero tan lejos, deseo tocarte, besarte y que tus perlas ojos me vean como un hombre, no como tu primo...

 _si entrevieras en sueños a aquél con quien tú sueñas_  
 _tras las horas de baile rápidas y risueñas,_

Roso tu piel, con suavidad, y me pregunto ¿quién es el dueño de tus sueños?, una parte de mí lo sabe, que tal vez ahora mismo lo veas a _él._ Pero no pierdo la esperanza, de que entiendas que nadie te amará y protegerá como yo lo he hecho...

 _y sintieras sus labios anidarse en tu boca_  
 _y recorrer tu cuerpo, y en su lascivia loca_  
 _besar todos sus pliegues de tibio aroma llenos_  
 _y las rígidas puntas rosadas de tus senos;_

Porque te amo, te amo y te deseo, y cada noche vengo a verte, dormida y tranquila, hermosa al ser iluminada por la luz de la luna, y te acaricio con suavidad, tu rostro, tu cuello, tus brazos, tu pecho...

 _si en los locos, ardientes y profundos abrazos_  
 _agonizar soñaras de placer en sus brazos,_

Cada vez es más difícil detenerme, deseo besar tu cuello, acariciar tus senos, darte placer, hacer que enloquezcas mientras gimes mi nombre...

 _por aquel de quien eres todas las alegrías,_  
 _¡oh dulce niña pálida!, di, ¿te resistirías?..._

Pero el temor a perderte me detiene, así que de nuevo acaricio tu rostro, con suavidad, y con dolor... dime Hinata, ¿cuándo podré tenerte?, ¿cuánto debo esperar para que seas mía?, vendré cada noche a verte, te cuidaré cada día, seré tu protector, tu amigo, tu compañero, a cambio de que notes mi presencia, a cambio de que me veas como a un hombre. Dime Hinata, ¿podré soñar con un futuro juntos?, porque mi amor por ti no se resume a sólo algo carnal, quiero _todo_ de ti, tus besos, tus sonrisas, tu cuerpo, tus sueños, tu amor, quiero todo.

Con suavidad me acerco y roso tus labios, son suaves y cálidos. Deseo profundizar el beso, pero no puedo, no sin tu consentimiento, este beso será mi recuerdo, mi promesa de amor. - Uhm... - Te remueves, cosa que me espanta y me separo de inmediato, abres levemente los párpados mientras con suavidad rosas tus labios, y con sorpresa me observas preguntándote seguramente ¿qué hago yo allí? - ¿Primo? - Murmuran tus labios, y siento temor al rechazo. Pero me arriesgo, sonriéndote con suavidad, acariciando tu pálido rostro y acercándome despacio, hasta acortar la distancia de nuestros rostros, me observas con temor y sorpresa, pero no me detengo, y suavemente acorto la distancia que queda rosando tus sedosos labios.

Dime Hinata... ¿este beso, cambiará en algo tus sentimientos?

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, la verdad el poema me dejó prendada y quería escribir algo con él en la historia, el incesto no es algo muy común de ver, pero si es ficticio es lindo, jaja. Espero les haya gustado el leerlo, como a mí me gustó escribirlo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
